This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. High School students admitted to the COSMOS program rotated through three different labs. The students attended sessions concerning toxin cell lysis (Nat Sci 2, room 3311) cell growth and death (Nat Sci 2, room 3462) and then the Optical Biology Facility in McGaugh Hall for cell labeling microscopy.